The Count of Trenton Proper
by anapicaro
Summary: The Count has returned to seek revenge. Written for the Plum Hollywood challenge on the Burg Grapevine. Contains language, violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Burg Grapevine Plum Hollywood Challenge

Scenario: Take a scene from your favorite movie and write in the Plum characters.

Disclaimer: Rated R for language, sex and violence. None of the characters are mine.

Any quotes you recognize belong to the Count of Monte Cristo.

* * *

**_The Count of Trenton Proper_**

**_Part 1  
_**

He took a swig of the amber liquid before looking back to the chess piece in his hand. "_We are either Kings or Pawns of men_." No truer statement had been made. You either walked aloof or were trodden under the heels of those that did. He was no longer a pawn, no longer an innocent. Vengeance belonged to Ricardo Carlos Manoso. It was time to execute stage three of his plan.

He arrived at the home of his traitorous friend, Joseph Morelli, now Count of Chambersburg, since his father's death, with the usual pomp befitting a man of his position. All eyes were on him as he entered, including those of the Countess, Stephanie Morelli. Morelli chose that moment to come over and welcome him to his home.

"Count, you honor our home with your presence. May I introduce my lovely wife, Stephanie?"

God, she looked every bit as beautiful as she did that fateful evening when he was arrested. _She's a heartbreaking betrayer. A liar!_ His head screamed at his heart. He couldn't, however, stop the quickening of his heart, as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, "A pleasure, Countess."

Her ever perceptive eyes searched his face in confusion, but her face and voice didn't give her away as she said, "Thank you for coming to help us celebrate Alexander's birthday. He'll be so pleased that you are here." She stepped back then and pulled her hand gently from his.

The rest of the evening proceeded uneventfully. He made his contact with Chief Prosecutor Orr and was now in a position to execute the next phase of this plan. He bid good evening to Alexander and left for his limo.

He felt her presence the moment he slipped into the limo. The long forgotten tingle and hum instantly working through his body. She was in the far back corner of the limo, hidden in the dark. "Carlos!" Her exclamation was filled with both hope and sadness. She leapt into his arms and pressed her lips to his. His traitorous body sparked against her, and he pushed her away. "Carlos, Prosecutor Orr told me you had been executed."

"Did he?"

She kissed him again, "Oh God, Carlos, you're…"

He cut her off, "You are mistaken. Driver, back to the Morelli's."

"No, Carlos!"

"Countess, I am only thinking of your reputation."

"No, I don't care. Carlos, please."

"I am not this Carlos you speak of."

Tears streamed down her face. "Stop it! Stop it! Then what are you? A spirit? Some ghost sent to torment me?"

"This Carlos, you loved him?" He said the words softly.

"Oh yes."

"For how long?"

"For all of my life." The truth of how much could be seen in her eyes.

"And how long, after he died, before you married the Count?" His words were cold and harsh.

"That isn't fair." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

The limo pulled back up the drive and stopped, "We've reached your home Countess." He exited the car and stood waiting for her to get out. He didn't touch her or give her a hand out.

She stood next to him, and said sadly, "You are right. You cannot be my Carlos."

"Well, there you are. You said it yourself, Carlos Manoso is dead. Good night." As she walked away, he gestured for his right hand man, Lester, to get in the back of his limo.

When they were settled, he grabbed Lester's lapel and pulled him close, "If you ever again presume to interfere with my affairs, I will, I promise, finish what we started that day on the beach. Do you understand?"

Lester looked calmly into his eyes and said, "I understand that you are angry Sir. You have a fortune and a woman who loves you. Take the money. Take the woman and live your life. Let the revenge go."

"I cannot!"

"Why not?" Silence permeated the interior of the car.

Softly Lester continued, "I am still your man Ranger. I swore an oath. I will protect you. Even if it means protecting you from yourself."

Lester got back out of the limo as Ranger sat and pondered his loyal friend's words.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimers apply. This chapter contains smut.

* * *

**_The Count of Trenton Proper_**

**_Part 2_**

He walked into his home some time later. He was exhausted from the events of the evening, both physically and emotionally. He had however, eliminated two of his enemies. Just one left; the worst betrayer of all, Joe Morelli.

"Carlos." She came out of the shadows as he walked through the living room. He instantly drew his gun and turned, cursing himself for being unaware of his surroundings.

His voice dripped menace, "I thought we'd finished our conversation in the limo."

"So had I until I realized you said the name Manoso. A name I never mentioned."

He held her eyes for several long minutes before tucking his gun away. He turned his back to her and proceeded to take off his jacket, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to be free of you; the way you are obviously free of me. Just a few answers from you and I shall be gone forever."

"Fine," he surrendered, "ask your questions."

"Where have you been?"

"Thirteen years in Guantanamo Bay and every other hell hole you can imagine."

"Guantanamo?" Her face was scrunched in misery. She asked softly, "Did you suffer?"

He let out a short, cruel bark of laughter, "Are you finished now? I have things to do."

Undeterred, she demanded, "Why didn't you come to me?"

He faced her and reciprocated, "Why did you not wait? You married the very man who betrayed me!"

She held up her hand to show him she still wore the promise ring he'd given her seventeen years before, "I promised you it would never leave my finger, and it never has."

Defeated he said, "If you, if you ever loved me, don't rob me of my hate. It is all I have."

Softly, she placed her hand on his bicep, "Let it go Carlos, let it go. I don't know what cruel fate has kept us a part these sixteen years, but God has brought you back to me. Please Carlos."

He swore, "God. Can I never escape him?" Any faith in God had been harshly beat out of him at Gitmo.

Stephanie smiled, "No Carlos, he is in everything. Even a kiss." She rose up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his. He returned her kiss softly before fisting his hands in the hair at the base of her neck and drawing her closer. Heat flared between them and he sought entrance to her mouth running the tip of his tongue over her lips. On a sigh her mouth opened and he swept his tongue in her mouth, tasting her; her sweet mouth so responsive to his. Their tongues dueled and loved until he harshly broke the kiss, his breath coming in ragged gasps. With frantic movements, he kissed his way down her jaw and neck to the hollow of her throat. He traced it with his tongue before sucking the soft flesh into his mouth, marking her. She gasped under his assault, "Carlos."

Her words spurred him to even further action and he quickly divested her of her dress, leaving her standing in an ivory satin camisole trimmed in black lace with a matching garter and an ivory thong. Backing her into the wall, he reached down and rubbed her clit through her panties. She moaned and moved against him. Grasping her camisole he ripped it down the middle exposing her breasts. He tortured her, tracing her areolas with his tongue but avoiding her tight, puckered nipples. "Carlos, please." He ignored her and continued his motions, teasing her breasts and rubbing her clit. When her agony was almost more than she could bear, he grabbed one side of her panties in each hand and tore them away from her body. Roughly he sucked her nipple into his mouth and plunged two fingers into her dripping pussy. Her body convulsed and she came hard, her walls clenching tight on his fingers. Before she could recover, he had freed his throbbing cock and was pulling her thigh up his hip, opening her core to him. "Mine. You're mine Stephanie," without further hesitation he pushed all nine inches of his thick cock into her willing body. She cried out and convulsed around him, her body coming to climax once again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on as he drove her into the wall, pounding into her again and again. This act was not about love it was about his need, his anger, and the sixteen years that had been stolen from him. He could feel her coming close again, her body tightening around him. Keeping one hand under her ass, he reached up and pinched her nipple, eliciting another cry from her. He bent his head to the mark he'd made earlier, licking it gently. Then he bit it hard, stroked once more and released his seed into her pliant body. She came once again when he bit her and together they slid down the wall into boneless heap. "Babe."

When he'd recovered he scooped her up, kissing her as he went and deposited her on his bed. "Stay." While she watched he stripped off his weapons, two guns from his double shoulder holster, one from the small of his back, and one from his ankle, one knife from his forearm, three more from his belt and one long wicked one from his calf. To say she was surprised would be an understatement; her Carlos from so long ago hated guns and violence. He quickly shed his clothes while facing her and then crawled toward her. She shivered in anticipation. "Scared, Babe?" He asked as he settled between her thighs, holding his torso above her.

She shook her head. "Maybe you should be."

Finding her voice she said, "I love you, Carlos. I never stopped loving you. I'm not scared of you."

He made love to her after that, slowly and reverently.


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimers apply. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**_The Count of Trenton Proper_**

**_Part 3_**

She woke and stretched slowly in the luxurious sheets. Her body was deliciously sore in all the right places. She found she was in bed alone but she was so happy. Her Carlos was alive and therefore so was she. Her heart, which had been dead, beat wildly. Someone rapped on the door and called, "Milady, are you decent?" Not waiting for a response the huge French doors swung open and she clutched the sheet to her chest.

Averting his eyes, Lester started to gather what remained of her clothing, which wasn't much as he was already holding her dress from the living room. He chuckled as discovered the torn camisole and shredded panties. "The Count has requested you join him this afternoon in leaving the country."

She jumped out of bed smiling and hugged Lester, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I have to pack!" she shouted as she ran towards the door. Lester called after her, "Milady, Milady! Wait…you need to get dressed first!"

* * *

When she arrived home the foyer had been destroyed, tables upturned, tiles broken. She asked the butler, "Where's the Count?" She was directed upstairs. Walking into their bedroom she observed Joe frantically rushing around throwing things into a suitcase.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He paused. "I'm bankrupt. All my debts have been called in. Also I'm to be arrested."

She was stunned, "For what?"

"Piracy, corruption and murder."

"Did you do all those things?"

"Yes. There isn't time to discuss it. The police are on their way so please pack a bag."

"I'm not going with you Joseph."

In anger Joseph picked up a decorative vase and threw it at the mirror, breaking both. He stalked over to Stephanie and stood a breath away. "You are my wife; I've made arrangements for us. We shall be very well taken care of. Now, go find my son." Joseph walked back over to the closet.

"He is not your son." She said with a hint of smile, the pleasure of the memory of her son's father evident.

Joseph snapped, "I beg your pardon?"

She clarified, "Alexander Morelli is the son of Ricardo Carlos Manoso." She shrugged slightly, "Why do you think I rushed off so quickly to marry you after Ricardo was taken?"

Fury radiated from him. He stalked over to her, murder in his eyes. "So, he's the bastard son of a dead traitor? He always was a disappointment." Reigning in his temper he picked up the decanter of whiskey from the table and his jacket from the back of the chair, "Good bye Stephanie. For what it's worth, you did please me some of the time."

He left the room. A bemused look crossed her face, "You never pleased me."

* * *

Leaving his home, Joseph jumped on his Ducati and drove to his old family estate. The merchandise he had commandeered off the Count's shipment was there. He intended to retrieve it and make his escape.

When he arrived the crates of weapons were stacked neatly in the garage. He grabbed a crowbar and opened one on top. It was empty! Angry and confused he opened the next one, finding it empty as well. Now he was frantic and opened crate after empty crate. Finally he was at the last crate he cracked it open and found a chess piece, the King. Clutching it in his hand he swore and kicked the crate. "FUCK!"

A movement behind him sent him whirling around. "Kings to you, Joe," said the figure in the shadows.

"Ri..Ric?" Joseph was stunned at the sound of the voice he never thought he'd hear again. "Ho…how?"

Ricardo stepped out of the shadows, "How did I escape from Guantanamo? With difficulty. How did I plan your demise? With pleasure."

"So you've taken Stephanie?" He questioned, slowly backing away towards the exit.

"And everything else. I called in your debts. The only thing you have left is your life. Which I will relieve you of shortly." Ricardo matched every step back with a step forward.

"Why are you doing this?" Joe feigned innocence.

"Let's just say it's vengeance for the life you stole from me."

Joe lunged at Ric, drawing a knife. Ric matched his move, drawing his own. With a swift move, he relieved Joe of his weapon and had him backed against a wall, his knife at Joe's throat. With fear in his eyes Joe said, "I see someone has taught you to fight."

Ric's words were demanding, "How did you ever call yourself my friend?"

Joe refused to answer, only saying, "Take your vengeance. Just know the blood you spill is noble. You are no more a Count than I am a commoner." He read the hesitation in Ric and scoffed, "You don't have it in you."

Ric took a step back and looked at his childhood friend. He was about to speak with another figure came out of the shadows catching him off guard. It was Alexander. Ric was so surprised Alexander got a couple blows in before he was knocked back. The circled each other.

"Alexander, this is not your fight. Get out of the way."

"Yes it is. I heard on the street what a silly trusting dupe I was. That the Count of Trenton Proper was only pretending to be my friend to get into our lives."

Joe seized on his words, "Yes, yes. Your mother chose me over him and now he intends to steal her away." While Ric was distracted, Joseph was trying to remove the gun from his ankle holster.

Alexander continued to circle and spoke to Joe, "Forgive me for being such a fool father."

"You were betrayed son. We all were." Joe moved as Alexander moved, staying behind him, using him as a shield.

Ric spoke, "I don't want to kill you, boy, but I will if you don't get out of my way. I've come too far. I won't stop now."

With the bravado of youth Alexander spit out, "Nor will I!"

They lunged toward each other again when Stephanie's voice rang out, "Nooooo!" They froze. "Stop! Just stop, now!" She reached them and Ric saw Lester take up a defensive position nearby.

Stephanie reached out for Alexander. His dark blue eyes matched her own; his straight dark hair matched his fathers. "Alexander, son," she spoke calmly. "I found the note you left explaining where you'd gone, but now, I must explain something to you; where you've really come from. Alexander, you are the son of Ricardo Carlos Manoso." Shocked registered on Ric's face when she said this, but she kept her attention focused on Alexander, "The man you know as the Count of Trenton Proper."

Alexander's face was filled with confusion. He looked at his mother, then Ric and finally turned around and faced his father. Joe snidely said, "Well, I am afraid it is true. You're proof that your mother was as much of a whore in her younger years as she is today."

Alexander stuttered, "And yet, and yet you let me fight him?"

"A lot of good it did," Joe remarked as he shoved Alexander to the ground.

Ric pulled Stephanie behind him as Joe revealed his weapon and said, "I want no more of this. Just go. We'll call it mercy." Lester was watching carefully and flicked out his switchblade. Joe started to lower his gun and back off but then raised it again. "You've only got one shot. It'll take more than that to stop me."

"Well then, I'd best put it where it'll do the most damage." He pointed the weapon toward Stephanie and fired. As he did, Lester threw his switchblade hitting Joe's arm causing the shot to miss its intended mark. The bullet ripped through Stephanie and she collapsed.

As Ric knelt by her side, Joe escaped through the exit. "Lester, call 911. Oh my God, what have I done? Stephanie, Stephanie." He ripped her shirt open and found it was a clean shot straight through her shoulder. He could hear Joe revving the Ducati outside.

After he finished the call, Lester took over Ric's position, putting pressure on Stephanie's wound. "Ranger, you have to finish it. Joe will never stop if you don't." Nodding, he gave Stephanie a passionate kiss, "I love you, Babe. Hang on; the paramedics will be here soon. Alexander, watch over your mother."

Stepping outside, he faced Joe. Joe gunned the motorcycle and took off towards him. When he got close, Ric sidestepped and then tackled Joe and the motorcycle. They sprawled across the pavement gaining road rash as they went, the motorcycle spinning off in another direction. They fought; throwing punches and searching for strangleholds, first one on top and then the other. Somehow Joe had another knife and had a dominate position on Ric. He pressed the knife into his throat, "You're right, Kings to me."

"Not today," was Ric's strangled response as he fired a single shot through Joe's heart.

* * *

**Epilogue**:

Carlos, Stephanie and Alexander, along with Carlos' faithful friend, Lester, used Carlos' wealth and the things he'd learned to build a successful business called RangeMan and all of Trenton prospered from his generosity and from the justice he brought.

**The End**


End file.
